


Fix You

by sugoiusagi



Series: Fix You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoiusagi/pseuds/sugoiusagi
Summary: Zarrah a good friend of Ben Solo before the turn to Kylo Ren. She finds Ben, now as Kylo and tries to turn him to the light side once more. Or does he turn her to the dark side as his empress?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fix You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727341
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Zarrah had little memory of her childhood or her parents to begin with. Just at the age of 5, her parents left her in front of Oga’s cantina telling her they would be right back for her. Zarrah waited hours, and days in the same spot for her parents to return to her. FInally after weeks of sitting in the heat and the rain a middle aged man was passing by her and saw her shivering. He looked at her as he passed and was just going to walk on by thinking it was another orphan like the many he has seen. But as he was passing, he grabbed his head as he felt the force pulling him towards this orphan child. He approaches her and gets down on a knee. Zarrah looks up thru her matted knotted hair at the man. “How long have you been here?” says the man looking down at the girl. Her voice cracked and he could tell how dry and hoarse her mouth was. “Not sure, my mommy and daddy should be coming any moment now.” she speaks. The man shakes his head, after he gets a force connection of her parents abandoning her. He reaches out and grabs her and picks her up holding her close to him. “Well, your parents aren’t coming back for you...so i will be taking care of you now.” he says softly as he begins to walk away from the cantina. The girl didn’t say anything just held onto the stranger carrying her away, tears fell down her cheeks. “B-but who are you then…?” she softly speaks. The man with the dirty blonde hair looks down at her as he stops in front of a transporter. He gives a soft smile and speaks soft words to her. “I am Luke Skywalker, the Force has connected us. I am not sure why, but I will take you in and show you the ways of the Force as I am showing my nephew Ben.” He heads up the ramp, setting her down on a small couch sort of and gives her a lot of blankets to cover her up.

Years later, when Luke had taken his nephew Ben, and a couple other youngling to train them in the Jedi way, Zarrah came with. Zarrah had the biggest crush on Ben. Her and Ben trained practically everyday together. Then the day that changed everything, Ben killed everyone you trained with destroying everything. He looked at her and asked her to join him in the dark side, she told him no, that isn’t the Jedi way and she knew there was still light in him and for him to come back. He had something different in mind for her though, and he destroyed the building she slept in on top of her. Later Zarrah comes out of it and she sees Luke digging her out of the ruble. “Where’s Ben?” Zarrah says while coughing and making her way through the ruble. Luke shakes his head as he helps Zarrah through the ruble. Once Zarrah was out of the ruble she looked at Luke’s face, on his face was a look of disappointment. Zarrah shook her head in disbelief. “No...no...did he turn….no…” She says softly. Luke hugged Zarrah close as Zarrah started to cry. “We couldn’t do anything. We can’t blame ourselves for his choices.” says Luke holding Zarrah close. Zarrah nods her head as she pulls away from Luke, practically her father-like figure. The Caretakers show up and start talking to Luke and he nods his head and looks at her. “We should start putting out these fires and cleaning up.” he says putting a hand on her shoulder. Zarrah looks up at him and wipes her tears away and sniffles while she nods her head.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarrah is on Battu to explore and gain resistance fighters. She runs into an unexpected somebody.

-Years Later-

Zarrah was stepping off of her transporter in Docking Bay 3 on Batuu. Her dark brown hair tied into a half ponytail blew in the wind. She walks down the market with all the bustling going on through it, she lets a soft smile on her face as she approaches a stand and grabs herself a blue milk. It had been years since Zarrah had last been on Batuu, in fact the last time was when Luke saved her. Zarrah let out a sigh, and gulped down the blue milk. The reason she had come to Batuu was to gather more resistance fighters, and take them back to General Organa and Luke. 

_ Damn, could it be any hotter. _

Zarrah starts to fan herself with her paper fan she pulled out from the side of her pants. Zarrah goes towards the outskirts of the town and sees a group of a human, droid, and some unfamiliar species she has never seen. She approaches the group and smiles. “Hi there, I was wondering if you know of any places with job openings.” she says as she continues to fan herself. One of the droids starts beeping and rolling around, it was a purple BB unit. The unknown species turns and faces her, and looks over her tall but slender feature. “Aren’t you a little far from town?” His deep tenor voice spoke as he nodded towards the town. Zarrah nods her head a couple times. “Yeah, but i needed some fresh air instead of all the smells of different creatures getting roasted.” She said with a chuckle and bended down to the BB unit. There was a woman of the group who was very buff and had a very soft rounded face with short hair. “His name is PBJ.” Her voice came out very soft compared to her appearance. Zarrah looked up and smiled at her and then back at PBJ. “I’m Zarrah.” Zarrah said, smiling more and watching PBJ roll around her.The alien species looks down at Zarrah. “I am Leo, I'm a Bothan. You’re part of the resistance are you not?” he says softly. That immediately caught her attention and she stood up and got close to Leo and hushed him. “Meet me at docking bay 3 at 2200. Make sure no one else but the three of you come.I will give you all the information then.” She says with a smile. The woman smiles and nods as she picks up PBJ and grabs Leo’s hand. Leo nods and they walk away from her. Zarrah makes her way back to the town towards the docking bay she was parked at. Once inside her transporter she goes over to the communication device. She presses a couple buttons and a hologram of the General appears before you. “Zarrah, how is your task going on Battu?” she says smiling. “It’s going great, I have two possible candidates, they will be visiting me later this evening.” Zarrah spoke with confidence. A loud clashing of noises come from the hologram and you see Luke appear with Leia. “Zarrah!” Luke exclaims with a big smile on his face. “Master! It has been a long time! I am glad you are doing well with Aunt Leia! How is everyone else doing?” she says. “Everyone is doing great and misses you. We can’t wait for you to come back home.” he says softly. Zarrah smiles and nods. “I will now go rest, I will communicate with you tomorrow about how everything goes. Love you guys so much. I can’t wait to come home and see you guys.” Zarrah says smiling, both Luke and Leia nod their heads as their holograms disappear. Zarrah yawns and stretches her arms she heads down a hall and into her room. She lays on her small cot and stares at the ceiling for a while.All she could think of was the boy she loved and wished she was going back home to. That man no longer exists, he is now a part of the First Order. She sighs, and puts her hands on her temples and quietly says, “Sleep.” Her eyes flutter shut as she falls into a deep sleep.

Inside Zarrah’s dream, she heard a voice call out to her. It was a male voice calling out to her. One she had not heard in many years. “Ben?” she says softly. “Zarrah?” the voice says again. “Ben!” Zarrah exclaims as she sees a silhouette of Ben’s figure. She starts running but when she reaches out to the silhouette it disappears. She drops to her knees and begins crying, and her dream fades into a long slumber.

-Later that day, time 1900-

Zarrah was walking through the streets as they were somewhat emptied. She let out a sigh of relief because the temperature decided to drop and it felt so much cooler.  _ If only it was like this during the day.  _ She thought to herself, she decides to stop at Oga’s Cantina to grab a couple drinks before she prepares to inform her possible new recruits on what was going to happen. As she entered, the music started blaring from every side of the room, it was slightly dimmed. She headed over to the bar and requested a drink with whatever their specialty was. The big humongous creature nodded and made the drink and slammed it in front of her. “12 credits…” he says.  _ Damn that’s a lot of fucking credits but im not going to complain.  _ She sets twelve on the bar and takes her drink and walks away and finds a small empty table in the back and sits at it. She looks around when she suddenly feels a pull in the Force and she grabs her temples. Last time she felt this was when Ben left to become Kylo Ren. She shook the thought of Ben away and she heard loud footsteps approach her table from behind. At that moment she felt the Force connecting her to someone she has not seen for years, tears formed in her eyes. A baritone voice softly says, “Zarrah, long time since I’ve seen you last.”

_ Ben.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I am actually writing. I never thought that I would be writing a fanfiction. But I am sorry for such short chapters, I am slowly trying to add more and plan more, so ch 2 might be a while. Big oof! But I would love feedback in the comments!


	3. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarrah is planning on getting new Resistance member. But a change of plans happen with Kylo.

A small panic ensued for Zarrah as she felt a leathered hand touch her shoulder. She tilts her head back and looks up at the figure behind her. The figure backed away a bit letting her lose balance and fall backwards off her stool. “Ouch!” She exclaims, she rubs her lower back as she stands up and looks at the man. “What the fuck B-.” she says but is immediatly stopped in her tracks with continuing that sentance. Kylo looks at her with his dark pupils, his hair messy and covering his face. “That’s not who I am anymore, I’m not weak anymore.” He says with a low growl. Zarrah pulls away from whatever Force moves he was trying to pull on her. “Well, I don’t want to talk to Kylo, I only want to talk to Ben.” she says hissing and starts to walk away. She once again is caught in some Force pull from Kylo and she rolls her eyes. “Really? You always did this when we were kids.” she says and tries to move away from him. Kylo lets out a small soft chuckle and walks towards her. “You’re going to come with me.” he hissed in her ear. A shiver ran down Zarrah’s back and she scoffed before speaking. “Yeah right, I would never join you and the First Order.” she says confidently as she crosses her arms over her chest. He lets out a sigh and lets go of his Force pull on her. “Fine, so be it.” he says and walks past her towards the exit of the Cantina. Zarrah watches him disappear through the doors and scoffs. 

_ That fucking asshole.  _ She thinks to herself and she feels a pressure forming inside her temple again.  _ Oh he’s trying to get into my fucking thoughts. I don’t think so.  _ She storms out of the cantina and looks around to make sure that he was nowhere to be seen or felt anywhere. She walks back towards her shuttle and sighs.  _ I can’t believe it’s really him. His face is the same, except his eyes are darker, his face is blank, and that scar. That scar is new, but his freckles are all the same.  _ She runs into Leo and rubs her face and frantically apologizes without realizing who it was. She sees that it’s Leo, and Leo lets out a low chuckle. “Hey Zarrah, we meet earlier than expected.” he says as he sees PBJ-8 spin around in a circle beeping happily. A small  _ o _ showed on her face and he chuckles again. “Oh, Leo???” she says with uncertainty in her voice. Leo nods his head letting her know that is who he is. “So what are your thoughts on Battu?” he asks and motions his hand letting her know to continue moving. 

“Oh, they are similar to where I live, just a little bit HOTTER here than there.” she says and laughs. Leo lets out a chuckle and nods as they talk about the differences of where she lives compared to Battu. PBJ-8 rolled beside them making happy beeping noises as they made their way to the Docking Bay. “Oh, where is your friend?” says Zarrah stopping in front of her ship looking up at Leo. Leo gestures to behind them and Zarrah sees the girl trailing behind them on what looks like to be a Datapad of some sorts. “Oh! Hello!My name is Chris.” She squeaks and stops to look up and smiles giving a small wave. Zarrah smiles, and opens up her small ship and gestures them to head in. Zarrah heads in after Chris and Leo enter. Leo sits on a small bench and Chris sits next to him. PBJ-8 rolls in and parks himself between Leo and Chris’s feet.

“So currently our base is on the planet of Ajan Kloss. We are going to be planning an attack on The First Order in the coming weeks.” Zarrah begins to speak, pointing up at holograms showing up. “When we leave for Ajan Kloss, in the coming weeks before the attack, our general will have people train you. Any questions?” she says turning towards them. Chris raises her hand, and Zarrah nods at her to speak. “So, we will get more information once we arrive at Ajan Kloss, and be assigned to certain tasks?” she says. Zarrah nods her head in agreement. “Alright, what time should we meet you here tomorrow?” Leo asks in his deep voice. “I suggest we leave at 0600. Does that work for you guys?” She says as she presses buttons and the holograms disappear. The two shake their heads in agreement. “Well, I suggest you guys head back to your quarters and pack. I’ll see you tomorrow at 0600.” Zarrah says. Leo and Chris nod and wave goodbye to her. PBJ-8 beeps happily goodbye and follows Leo and Chris out. Zarrah watches them leave the shuttle and out of the docking bay, she lets out a small sigh. 

  
  


Next Day 0610

Zarrah had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited outside her shuttle for the two recruits to arrive.  _ What is taking them so long?  _ She hears a droid beeping loudly and PBJ-8 comes rolling out of the blue. “PBJ-8? Where is Leo and Chris?” she asks looking down at the little droid who seems to be frantically rolling around her. He continues to beep very fast compared to normal, he was bumping into her ankles like he has something to show her. “Ok buddy, take me where you want to take me.” she says. PBJ-8 blasts off out of the docking bay, and Zarrah runs after him towards the destination he was taking her. After running through multiple alley ways of Batuu, she saw PBJ-8 stop in front of a building. She scans the door, and notices that the door had seemed like a forced entry. She enters cautiously, grabbing her lightsaber from the belt on her thigh. The lightsaber turns on and illuminates a blue color around the building. She takes a sweep downstairs, there seems to be nothing disturbed other than the front door. As she slowly makes her way up the stairs she hears some rustling and grunting noises. She walks slowly toward a door that is cracked open and kicks open the door. A huge all black figure with a scythe was picking it up from being lodged in the wood from slicing Chris’s head clean off her body. Zarrah gasps at the sight and sees Leo severely injured trying to fight off another black figure with a pistol and aims it at his head. The figure with the scythe looks at Zarrah and lets out a small chuckle. “Ah, Nicholas. Look what the droid dragged in.” The figure says while picking up his scythe and walking towards her. The figure referred to as Nicholas looks at Leo and shoots him in the temples, then towards the figure walking towards Zarrah. 

Zarrah stares at the approaching figure and begins to step backwards when she bumps into someone. A heavy breathing was all she could hear when she bumped into this person. “Ah, Zarrah. You came to take up on my offer?” says Kylo. Zarrah pulls away and walks so she’s in the middle of the unknown figure and Kylo. She notices that the unknown figure and ‘Nicholas’ were both kneeling and they both speak in unison. “Master Ren.” Kylo gestures to them to stand. “Cyrus, I see you and Nicholas completed the task I asked for. Please return to the ship.” Kylo says with his deep baritone voice. He reaches up and a soft hiss breaks the silence and he takes his helmet off and holds it against his side. The two men nod as they rise and walk past Zarrah and Kylo out of the room. “You’re a disgusting monster. I-I-...” Zarrah begins to speak and tears begin to form in her eyes and she backs away while still holding her lightsaber on. A smirk forms on his face as he approaches her as she continues to back away. “What? What’s wrong little Z.” he says with a playful voice. Zarrah’s face turns to anger and she runs to hit him with her lightsaber but with the flick of his two fingers she was flung into the wall next to Leo’s lifeless body. She tried to escape his Force grip but she was powerless against him. “Come with me to the First Order. I know you’ve been thinking about it Zarrah.” he says and extends his hand out towards her. “I-I wouldn’t betray my family like you did. I will never join you.” She hissed and spits towards him. Kylo’s face scrunches to the point where the scar on his face is bulging almost out of his skin and he begins to tighten his grip on the Force against her. She begins to gasp for air and looks at him terrified. After a few minutes he lets go of the force pull and she falls to the ground. Kylo puts his helmet back on and walks towards the exit. “This won’t be the last time we run into each other. I’ll see you again soon Z.” he says under the distorted voice from the voice modulator in his mask. Zarrah watches him leave and hears footsteps down the hall recede and disappear. She gets up and looks around her surroundings as tears form in her eyes of seeing the corpses of innocent lives taken by monsters. She heads out of the room rubbing her back as it’s in pain from crashing into the wall earlier. Walking out of the front door she hears beeping sounds and sees PBJ-8 roll out from behind some boxes. Zarrah gives a soft smile and offers PBJ-8 to follow her. “C’mon, you’ll be with me from now on.” she says softly and smiles. PBJ-8 beeps sadly but follows her. “I know, your old masters are gone. I’m so sorry PBJ-8 that I couldn’t save them.” Zarrah says looking down at PBJ-8 as they approach her ship. PBJ-8 beeps a bit happily as it rolls up the ramp into the shuttle, Zarrah following behind it. Zarrah closes the ramp behind them and heads towards the cockpit, and starts pressing in coordinates to head back to her home on Ajan Kloss. “It’s time to head home PBJ-8. I can’t wait to get home.” Zarrah says looking back at PBJ-8 exploring the shuttle.

The shuttle blasts off and PBJ-8 starts rolling around frantically and beeps happily. Zarrah chuckles as she hears the happy beeps of PBJ-8. Once they reach into space, she begins pressing some buttons and pulls a lever back as they jump into hyperspeed. Zarrah gets out of her seat. “Well, it will be quite a while till we get there. I put it into auto-pilot so we should be fine. I’ll be just down the hall, going to use the refresher and take a small meditation session just in case you need anything that's where I’ll be.” she says smiling down at PBJ-8. PBJ-8 beeps in compliance with what she said.

  
Zarrah walks back towards the refresher, entering as the door slides open and shuts behind her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was covered in dirt and sweat.  _ Ugh, this shower is very much needed.  _ She starts the shower, it slowly begins to steam inside the refresher. Zarrah begins to undress herself and enters the shower. A soft moan of relaxation came out of her mouth as she entered the warm water. A tight pressure began to form in her temples. She tries to focus away from the pressure but it keeps getting harder to not focus on it. She looks outside of the shower, and rubs some of the steam from the door and sees Kylo’s figure outside. Zarrah lets out a small scream. “Silence, do you know why the Force is connecting us?” His low baritone voice echoed. He looks at her through the shower door. “H-How did you get here?” she says with her voice shaking. A low chuckle came from him. “Oh, I’m not actually here. I’m connecting to you through the Force. You’re the one that pulled me to you.” He says as he slides the door open. Zarrah backs away as he steps closer towards her. His eyes scanned her body which was very petite, then back to her eyes. “G-Go away. I don’t want to talk to you. You’re a monster!” she says while trying to cover herself up in front of him. She closes her eyes and shakes her head as she feels a hand on her cheek. “I’ll always be here, I will find you in some shape or form Zarrah.” he says. The pressure disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes and she saw that he was gone.  _ I will always be here? I will find you. What the fuck does he mean.  _ She finishes taking her shower and wraps into a tight towel, and walks out towards her quarters. She enters the room and gets dressed into a simple pair of panties and a baggy shirt. She sighs and sits on the cot and sits criss cross.  _ I must focus.  _ Her eyes close and she concentrates and goes into meditation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am proud of this chapter. I am slowly getting better at making chapters longer and in depth. So I hope you all enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I am ever publishing. I am not the best writer, so I do apoligize for grammar mistakes, and possibly the switch of tenses lol The title to this fanfic might change? I am not entirely sure yet on an exact name! THis is basically like a reader x kylo, but i just made a name for the character bc seeing Y/N slightly bothers me lol but anyways I hope you enjoy!


End file.
